


Now Shaking Throne

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [28]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Ichigo's inner world, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Missing Scene, Surreal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Non è solo. Qualcosa, in quel crollo totale e irreparabile di ogni sua certezza, è rimasto immobile nel nulla che lo circondava. Qualcosa che lo fissa. Uno sguardo cui è abituato, uno sguardo che conosce fin troppo bene, uno sguardo che sa frugare nelle tenebre andando sempre a riprenderlo nell’istante più buio, lo sta fissando anche adesso.Mentre fuori la battaglia contro Ulquiorra infuria, Ichigo si ritrova costretto a fare i conti con una parte di se stesso che pensava di aver lasciato ormai indietro. Può il terrore riuscire a vincere anche la più strenua delle sue resistenze?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **armadillosaku** mi aveva chiesto se potevo usare la canzone "Fear of the Dark" degli Iron Maiden per scrivere una fic random su quello che mi pareva. Io ho ascoltato la canzone, ho letto il testo e ho pensato che mi ispirasse un momento molto angst durante la saga di "The Lust", su quello che è successo nel mondo interiore di Ichigo. Diciamo che c'è un momento parzialmente nonsense in cui ho provato a descrivere cosa provasse Ichigo mentre rischiava di morire.  
>  I dialoghi in corsivo che si trovano allineati a destra, li ho presi dal manga, mentre la voce dell'Hollow è riportata in corsivo per rendere l'effetto "metallico" che ha nell'anime e il testo in inglese è quello della canzone degli Iron Maiden, "Fear of the dark" .
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #074.Oscurità

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_   
_I have constant fear that something's_   
_Always near_   
_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_   
_I have a phobia that someone's_   
_Always there_

 

È tutto buio.

È tutto spaventosamente buio davanti ai suoi occhi.

Una colata di pece, densa e vischiosa, sembra scivolare lentamente dall’alto, riversandosi su ogni cosa come un fiume in piena. Forse ora è anche lì, ai suoi piedi, e sta per sommergere anche lui o forse, più semplicemente, lui non sta vedendo proprio _niente_.

Non è neanche più sicuro di avere ancora la capacità di vedere. I morti possono farlo? Lui può ancora farlo?

Perché lui è… morto, non è così?

_«E poi ti do un avvertimento…»._

Lui, che ha appena visto in faccia la disperazione più cupa e più soffocante, sta morendo e quello in cui precipita non è altro che un baratro senza fondo.

Non c’è nulla in quel luogo pieno soltanto di nulla.

Non c’è neanche l’aria o almeno è questo ciò che crede.

I suoi polmoni hanno smesso di insufflare aria già da qualche istante e, se anche una corrente fredda gli sfiorasse la pelle scoperta, lui non potrebbe percepirla, perché ogni sensazione tattile lo ha abbandonato. Non può ascoltare il fischio dell’attrito violento con l’aria, non c’è caldo, non c’è freddo, anche la sconfitta ha perso il suo sapere amaro per stemperarsi in un vuoto senza fine.

Sta crollando.

Ovunque egli si trovi, sta scivolando inesorabilmente verso il basso, inghiottito da qualcosa che lo tira, lo strattona, qualcosa che lo corrode e lo consuma con una voracità senza fine, cominciando a masticare proprio lì, dal centro esatto del suo petto.

Sangue nero e viscoso spilla fuori dalla ferita, lasciando solo il vuoto dietro di sé. Non c’è percezione, non c’è consapevolezza né visione di nulla, Ichigo Kurosaki sa che è così, senza bisogno di alcuna conferma.

Non sente niente, lo sa e basta che la corrosione è iniziata e stavolta non ci sarà scampo, non ci sarà dolore.

Ma l’idea fa male lo stesso.

«Non ce la posso fare…».

_«Se vuoi davvero avere il controllo della mia forza, allora, finché non mi presento di nuovo…»._

È un pensiero che riecheggia, lì fra le pareti umide e strette del suo mondo, senza incontrare ostacolo alcuno. Non ci sono più grattacieli che gli diano indicazione di un sopra e di un sotto. Non c’è più un cielo azzurro a sovrastare il suo orizzonte. Non c’è più neanche la pioggia, solo gocce che scivolano copiose verso il basso, arrampicandosi disperatamente lungo la liscia superficie di un vuoto a perdere, scie serpentine che avvolgono la sua coscienza ormai morta, pronte a stritolarlo in un abbraccio feroce.

La disperazione riempie quel nulla, sostenendolo, gli respira contro, costringendolo ad avvertire la sua presenza opprimente, striscia, scalpita per impossessarsi di lui.

E che senso avrebbe lottare contro quegli artigli che inesorabilmente lo afferrano, trascinandolo in un buio che mai ha conosciuto la luce? Che senso avrebbe combattere contro un nemico che non può essere sconfitto, ora che non c’è più alcuna forza a tenerlo in piedi?

Che ragioni ci sono per non sprofondare ancora più in basso, spezzando anche l’ultimo limite, il più fragile e il più pericoloso da distruggere?

_«… Sta ben attento a non **crepare**!»._

È con l’ultimo barlume ancora drammaticamente vivo di se stesso che la vede: una falce bianca e lattea fende il buio, con la stessa facilità con cui un coltello può affondare nel burro fresco.

Cosa ci fa la luna in un posto simile?

Non ha la forza per sorprendersi più, Ichigo Kurosaki.

È soltanto il panico più profondo a impadronirsi dell’ultimo angolino di se stesso. Le fondamenta stesse del suo mondo, ormai collassate, vibrano mentre un tremito profondo scuote il vuoto, contraendolo spasmodicamente.

L’acqua rimasta sospesa si arrotola verso il basso e poi la vede, la punta di quella falce contorcersi e contorcere il buio attorno a sé, deformandolo fino a stillarne gocce nere che ricadono verso il basso, colpendolo. Sono pesanti, come macigni, sono fredde, sono ancora più nere e disperate della disperazione che lo circonda, vengono _da fuori_.

«Qualcuno sta piangendo…»

« _E tu te ne stai lì a dormire_ _!_ ».

È un brivido freddo quello che lo attraversa, con la stessa intensità di una scarica elettrica e il suo corpo reagirebbe sussultando con violenza, se potesse ancora farlo. Soltanto la sua coscienza si dilata, per poi restringersi di colpo mentre l’acqua cessa di scorrere, artigliando il vuoto fino a traforarlo minutamente.

Non è solo.

Qualcosa, in quel crollo totale e irreparabile di ogni sua certezza, è rimasto immobile nel nulla che lo circondava.

Qualcosa che lo fissa.

Uno sguardo cui è abituato, uno sguardo che conosce fin troppo bene, uno sguardo che sa frugare nelle tenebre andando sempre a riprenderlo nell’istante più buio, lo sta fissando anche adesso.

Non può vederlo ed è quasi grato che sia così.

Non vuole vedere quelle iridi beffarde, quelle iridi bianche e spiritate, che si prendono gioco della sua sconfitta.

Non vuole ricordare quanto gli assomigli, quel paio di occhi che soltanto lui può vedere, quello sguardo crudele che lo perseguita persino nel sonno, non lo abbandona mai, neanche adesso che sta per morire.

_Have you run your fingers down_   
_The wall_   
_And have you felt your neck skin crawl_   
_When you're searching for the light?_   
_Sometimes when you're scared_   
_To take a look_   
_At the corner of the room_   
_You've sensed that something's_   
_Watching you_

Perché lui _c’è sempre_.

Lui c’è, ovunque vada, qualsiasi cosa gli accada, non importa quanto esaltante o quanto mortificante.

Lui è sempre lì, poco sopra la sua spalla, sempre dietro il suo orecchio, a sussurrare parole, a suggerire idee che neanche vorrebbe pensare, una presenza impalpabile che si incolla alla superficie delle cose e gli toglie persino la capacità di ragionare lucidamente.

Che fatica è diventata ormai indossare persino quella maschera, andare a risvegliarlo ogni volta, proprio quando crede di averlo domato, proprio quando spera che finalmente lo lascerà in pace, e rivedere quegli occhi che si sovrappongono ai suoi, osservando il mondo esterno attraverso di lui, _insieme a lui_.

Ogni volta è una pena infinita sentire quella voce metallica e aspra che tante notti, tanti giorni ha ossessionato la sua mente stremata, confondersi alla sua, ritornare ad essere la sua voce, completa e spaventosamente agghiacciante.

Quella fusione rivoltante che fa di loro due un essere unico, per i pochi istanti sufficienti a vincere la battaglia e sopravvivere ancora una volta, non è mai riuscita ad accettarla. Dover ricorrere al suo aiuto, ogni volta, gli sembra la più grande delle sconfitte.

Perché sa di non riuscire a controllarlo completamente. Sa che ogni volta lui avanza un passo di più. Sa che ogni volta torna a farsi vicino, divorando le distanze e conquistandosi sempre più spazio nella sua coscienza.

Lo sente.

E non vorrebbe sentirlo.

Non vorrebbe percepire le scosse, sempre più forti, alle fondamenta del suo regno, quel mondo interiore che l’Hollow con tanto accanimento si sta preparando a usurpargli, togliendogli persino il terreno su cui poggia i piedi.

Ma ora non c’è nulla.

Non c’è più _niente_ che lui possa avere.

«È tutto finito…».

« _Sei soltanto un frignone, Ichigo!_ ».

La voce si sovrappone di nuovo ed è simile, maledettamente simile, alla sua, riecheggia nel vuoto che si sfalda lentamente e graffia, raspa, dilania, infierendo sulla sua coscienza ormai esausta.

Brucia, come del sale su una ferita, ricordandogli il suo fallimento con la crudeltà estrema e greve che soltanto l’altra parte di se stesso potrebbe riservargli. Il suo odio lo prostra e lo costringe a restare sveglio. Quasi vorrebbe reagire ma non ha controllo di sé, non più.

Ichigo Kurosaki continua a galleggiare sulla superficie di quel mare color dell’inchiostro, perché è fra i flutti di uno strano oceano che si trova, se ne accorge appena sfruttando quei pochi e bianchi frammenti di vita che ancora rifiutano di abbandonarlo, ostinati, appiccicati al suo petto, lì dove la voragine continua, lentamente e inesorabilmente, ad allargarsi.

I raggi di quella strana luna sottile che brilla sopra di lui si riflettono in essi, moltiplicando una luce esile fino a forzarlo a guardare, attraverso lo specchio degli occhi ormai vitrei, la realtà che gli si deforma contro.

Quel mondo sfasciato, distrutto e sconvolto non gli appartiene più, non è il suo, lui non si arrenderebbe mai. Lui non accetterebbe di morire, per nulla al mondo.

«Ho degli amici da salvare…».

« _Con i buoni sentimenti non si uccidono i nemici, Ichigo!_ ».

Un altro brivido, più feroce degli altri, si fa strada dentro di lui e il mondo trema, ancora, mani bianche riprendono a scuotere il trono su cui ormai poggia in bilico, pericolosamente vicino a cadere… O forse lo ha già fatto.

È sempre lì, attorno a lui, alle sue spalle, davanti ai suoi occhi, al suo fianco…

Non saprebbe più neanche lui distinguere dove sia, perché è in nessun luogo e ovunque allo stesso tempo.

Perché, in fondo, lui è sempre stato lì, nella matrice profonda del suo essere, attendendo pazientemente nell’ombra il momento in cui avrebbe avuto bisogno di lui, il momento in cui non sarebbe più bastato dare soltanto la metà di se stessi per vincere, il momento in cui avrebbe gettato alle spalle ogni scrupolo pur di aggrapparsi alla vita con una disperazione anche più terribile di quella che lo ha appena circondato.

Ma cos’altro sarebbe costretto a barattare per dargli spazio? La sua integrità fisica o, peggio ancora, la sua sanità mentale?

Lasciargli il controllo e rischiare che distrugga tutto ciò che ha attorno?

Lasciare che faccia del male ai suoi compagni?

Non avrebbe mai potuto permetterglie…

« _Non sei nella posizione per decidere, Ichigo…_ ».

Lo sente, lo ascolta, anche il rumore dei suoi pensieri suona sgradevolmente scontato alle sue orecchie. Sa più di quanto lui sia disposto a mostrargli, più di quanto lui sia disposto a mostrare a se stesso.

Con quanta pazienza gli ha scavato dentro fino a conoscere anche le sue più infime debolezze? Era stato un lavoro certosino, che nulla lasciava al caso o forse, più semplicemente, non aveva fatto altro che osservarlo da quel punto di vista privilegiato che era… il suo mondo interiore.

Non c’era scampo, non c’era luogo in cui nascondersi che lui non conoscesse già, non c’era posto abbastanza lontano in cui fuggire perché sarebbe sempre stato con lui, nell’istante stesso in cui avesse dato il via a quella ritirata senza senso.

La lotta contro il mondo esterno lo aveva logorato ma nulla aveva a che vedere con il dolore che gli attanagliava le viscere e gli penetrava nelle ossa ogni volta che doveva affrontare _lui_. Come facevi a combattere contro te stesso? Come facevi quando sapevi di portarti dentro un simile mostro?

Lui era davvero così?

Lui era davvero _anche quello_?

Avrebbe voluto tendere la mano verso l’alto e spazzare via tutto, quella voce beffarda e anche quella luna assurda che lo fissava dall’alto quasi ridendo delle sue disgrazie.

Stava morendo…

Nessuno poteva farci niente, neanche lui stesso aveva più il controllo del suo corpo. Non aveva più il controllo di nulla, che l’Hollow si rassegnasse…

« _Non così in fretta, Reuccio dei miei stivali!_ ».

La voce è così vicina, ormai, da rimbombargli dentro in un ruggito feroce. Non è più un semplice tremito ma un vero e proprio terremoto che sconvolge persino il pelo dell’acqua, gonfiandolo in onde disordinate e litigiose che lo sballottano da una parte e dall’altra e minacciano di affogarlo da un istante all’altro.

È di fronte ai suoi occhi sconvolti che la luna, improvvisamente, _si scioglie_.

Cola lentamente, una goccia densa e biancastra dopo l’altra verso il basso, come se fosse latte o qualcosa di più simile al mercurio liquido. Cola decisa, in una scia tortuosa che mira a lui, al suo petto, dove frammenti pallidi di istinto e vita riottosa si agitano, cercando di ricomporsi, seguendo una guida invisibile, tendendosi disperatamente verso l’alto e lottando contro una gravità inesistente.

Non ha mai provato un terrore simile, Ichigo Kurosaki, neanche qualche minuto prima, quando Ulquiorra lo ha finito con quel colpo terribile. Era pur sempre un nemico esterno qualcuno da cui, con uno sforzo disumano, avrebbe potuto allontanarsi. Come faceva a separarsi da qualcosa… che aveva dentro? Come faceva a combattere se il suo corpo e la sua _mente stessa_ avevano preso ad agire di volontà propria ignorando ogni sua decisione?

«Che sta… succedendo?».

Incurante delle sue lamentele, i frammenti, ormai uniti in un sottile e contorto filamento vischioso, strisciano verso l’alto, tremando appena quando sfiorano le gocce pallide della luna semi-disciolta che ancora si staglia per metà al centro di quella specie di buio infinito che lo sovrasta.

«Smettila…».

Le due scie serpentine vibrano, circondandosi e fronteggiandosi in una serie di movimenti rotatori, come serpenti privi di occhi e di fauci, si inseguono e si rincorrono, per poi fondersi, finalmente, in un’unica massa indistinta e spaventosamente bianca, tanto chiara da brillare di vita propria.

«Smettila…».

È un’invocazione che si ripete ancora mentre di fronte ai propri occhi lo Shinigami vede quella massa palpitare su se stessa, comprimersi e poi prendere a espandersi in rivoli sottili, seguendo l’idea di una forma che, anche se non ancora definita, lui può già riconoscere perfettamente. Non ha bisogno di vederla per sapere a cosa assomiglierà, a _chi_ assomiglierà.

«Smettila!».

A quelle parole la massa sembra prender vita, mentre nuova materia biancastra comincia a fuoriuscire dal buco al centro del suo petto. Si è arrestata, improvvisamente, la corruzione strisciante, mentre quel rancore biancastro cresce, illuminando orribilmente il mondo attorno a loro, mostrandogli, con spietata sincerità, la distruzione che li circonda. Macerie. Macerie a perdita d’occhio che galleggiano e acqua, così tanta acqua che quasi non si scorge null’altro se non qualche masso affiorante. Il cielo non è altro che una volta spaccata, spezzata e violata, un incubo senza senso che a fissarlo troppo a lungo si rischia di impazzire, per quanto è spaventosamente _vuoto_.

«Smettila… Smettila, smettila, smettila!».

La prima cosa a prender forma sono i capelli, spilli fitti e aguzzi che si delineano nel buio denso di fronte a lui. Poi ci sono le spalle, coperte dall’immancabile shihakusho, bianco come gli hakama che pendono larghi e spiegazzati verso il basso. Il volto è un’indefinita massa pallida su cui i lineamenti si disegnano un faticoso secondo dopo l’altro ed è come fissare uno specchio mettendo lentamente a fuoco la propria immagine, finché ciò che ti rimanda non è altro che la faccia del mostro che stai combattendo disperatamente da molto prima di averne consapevolezza.

Ha gli occhi chiusi e per un attimo vorrebbe sospirare di sollievo, Ichigo Kurosaki, ma poi le palpebre scattano rivelando due fessure nere, di un nero completamento differente da quello che li circonda, in cui spiccano due iridi così bianche da far male.

E poi un sorriso sottile si incurva sul suo viso e la luna calante è lì e gli sorride, mettendo in mostra una dentatura tagliente quanto il filo della sua Zangetsu. La bocca si spalanca, con una lentezza che ha del sarcastico, e la punta di una lingua bluastra ne viene fuori, insieme a parole che grattano, come ciottoli su un sentiero battuto dal vento.

Lo spettro è tornato e brilla, solido e irremovibile più di ogni altra cosa al centro di quel mondo in decadimento continuo.

« _Ichigo…_ ».

«Vattene via!».

Non gli da’ tempo di parlare, lo Shinigami. Non vuole ascoltare quella voce così orribilmente simile alla sua dirgli cose che già sa, cose che sospetta, cose che ancora non sa e che non ha interessa a sapere.

La bocca dell’Hollow si piega in una smorfia annoiata e i suoi occhi lo fissano, con uno sguardo che fruga da capo a piedi quella figura ormai esausta ai suoi piedi. Si sofferma su ogni ferita, ogni ruga che piega e deforma i tratti sconvolti del viso del suo Re, indugiando con particolare divertimento sul buco al centro esatto del suo petto, una voragine che sembra cercare, a ogni istante, di divorare il ragazzo per riportarlo al nulla da cui è venuto.

« _Dove me ne dovrei andare, Ichigo? Credi che possa forse muovermi da questo cazzo di posto?!_ ».

La sua voce riecheggia, schiacciando il ragazzo sotto il peso di recriminazioni tanto cocenti da bruciarlo. La rabbia increspa appena la superficie dell’acqua ma non è abbastanza per muovere anche soltanto un singolo muscolo del suo corpo. La sua coscienza giace, smarrita, lasciandosi calpestare dai sandali dell’Hollow, che fluttua lentamente verso il basso, fino a pesargli sullo stomaco.

« _Sei un inutile coglione! Hai fatto tanto di quel casino che non finire a pezzi, qui in mezzo, è stata un’impresa!_ ».

Una risata stridula e colma di disappunto riempie l’atmosfera attorno a loro, graffiando i timpani dello Shinigami con tale foga da rischiare di farglieli sanguinare per il dolore. E poi si china verso di lui, puntando il dito con un gesto teatrale contro il suo viso.

« _Non sai fare altro che strillare quattro stupide puttanate e farti ammazzare, Ichigo! La tua debolezza ha rischiato di ucciderci, tutti e due!_ ».

«Non ti intromettere! Non sono affari tuoi!».

Al suo confronto le proteste di Ichigo sembrano perdere forza e colore, nient’altro che un pallido refolo di brezza nel mezzo di una tempesta di una violenza inaudita. Non ha il potere per opporsi alle sue proteste, proteste che sa essere tutt’altro che infondate.

« _Te l’ho già ripetuto, Ichigo!_ » si degna di rispondergli il suo bianco inquilino, roteando gli occhi bianchi con pesante stizza. « _Non posso lasciarti crepare. Tu mi servi. Vivo!_ ».

«Preferisco morire piuttosto che farmi aiutare da te!».

È una lotta controproducente, lo sa anche lo Shinigami, ma il terrore che lo stringe in una morsa inesorabile è più forte di qualsiasi logica. Pur di non rivedere quell’orribile spettro comparirgli davanti agli occhi, pur di non rivedere quella faccia così dannatamente uguale alla sua, sarebbe disposto anche ad arrendersi all’oblio della morte. Tutto purché smetta di perseguitarlo. Tutto purché la smetta di ricordargli che è lì, dentro di lui, senza possibilità di scampargli.

L’Hollow produce un sibilo scocciato, facendo schioccare la lingua contro il palato, e poi si china verso il suo Re, inginocchiandosi sul suo petto. La mano, bianca e incredibilmente più calda di quanto non sia lui in quel momento, che gli artiglia le guance afferrandogli la faccia, non se l’aspetta. Lo sorprende allo stesso modo il gesto successivo, quando viene spinto violentemente all’indietro, fino ad affondare nel mare scuro che lo circonda, fino ad _affogarci_.

È altrettanto incredibile la sensazione di non riuscire a respirare, proprio quando credeva di aver già smesso da tempo di aver bisogno dell’aria. Vorrebbe lottare e ribellarsi a quella stretta, fino a riguadagnare la superficie ma non ci riesce. Non ha, semplicemente, alcun controllo di sé.

È un gioco fin troppo facile, in cui però l’Hollow non indugia, tirandolo indietro e sollevandolo dall’acqua, fino a riportarlo in piedi, tenuto su solo dalla mano che continua a mantenergli la faccia, le unghie profondamente conficcate nella sua pelle.

« _Sei un disgustoso bugiardo, Ichigo!_ ».

« _Un lurido e patetico bugiardo!_ » ripete lo spettro, senza curarsi del modo in cui il suo Re sta annaspando, fra le sue dita, recuperando fiato convulsamente, il corpo che trema violentemente. Anche il mondo che li circonda vibra, ancora una volta, ancora più forte mentre Ichigo si sente bruciare, preda di un’impotenza che non riesce e non può sfogare. Può soltanto restare ad ascoltare, piegandosi sotto quelle parole come sotto i colpi di una frusta.

« _E sei un fottuto vigliacco! Guardati come tremi… Hai paura, non è così? Hai paura, no?! Dillo!_ ».

Lo Shinigami non risponde, continuando ostinatamente a prendere fiato, mentre quella voce metallica torna a torturargli i timpani e l’acqua sotto di lui si agita, rivoltandosi in onde schiumose e ribollenti. Una vertigine violenta si è impossessata di lui, di quel poco di lucidità che gli resta e quasi gli pare di impazzire ma la soddisfazione di cedere non gliela darà. Mai.

« _Quanto mi fai schifo!_ » infierisce l’Hollow, sbatacchiandolo come una bambola di pezza.

« _Hai paura, coglione! Hai così tanta paura che hai mandato a farsi fottere tutto il tuo mondo interiore! È stato un macello, avresti dovuto esserci! Pioveva da pazzi qua sotto! Cos’è, hai deciso di affogarci tutti quanti soltanto perché te la fai sotto?!_ ».

Uno sguardo. Uno sguardo è tutto ciò che Ichigo Kurosaki riesce a rivolgergli, lo sguardo più colmo di odio e di rancore che riesca a produrre. Tutto ciò che ottiene in risposta è soltanto un sorriso compiaciuto, mentre il suo bianco inquilino si appresta a sferrargli l’ennesima, devastante recriminazione, più dolorosa di qualsiasi fendente potrà mai assestargli.

« _E lo sai perché hai paura, Ichigo? Perché non vuoi morire! E puoi urlarlo quanto ti pare che non ti serve il mio aiuto! Il tuo corpo scalpita per tornare a combattere! E tu sei così fottutamente debole da non riuscire neanche a dominarlo!_ ».

La negazione negli occhi dello Shinigami è definitiva, ostinata e testarda oltre il limite dell’auto-lesionismo ma l’Hollow non cede. Sente la sua paura, gli rimbomba nelle ossa come se fosse la propria ed è una sensazione che lo fomenta, rendendolo di momento in momento più forte. Ha bisogno della sua paura, è soltanto attraverso di essa che ogni volta riesce a schiacciarlo. È di quel terrore che si nutre disperatamente perché è in quel momento che il suo Re diventa debole per davvero. È in quel momento che darebbe qualsiasi cosa per non sentirsi più impotente.

Per non vedersi più morire davanti le persone che ama.

« _Sei così schifosamente debole che preferisci far morire anche i tuoi sporchi amichetti piuttosto che arrenderti all’evidenza, non è così?_ ».

Un tremore più forte, seguito dal rumore di uno schiocco secco e definitivo, agita il mare sottostante, facendone erompere schizzi violenti di acqua e di spuma. Lo sguardo dello Shinigami, per la prima volta, si incrina, mentre le iridi castane cedono sotto l’avanzata delle pupille che si dilatano a dismisura, sotto il peso di una paura improvvisa.

Chad, Ishida, Renji, Rukia, Orihime… Non erano lì mentre combatteva contro Ulquiorra, loro… loro stavano bene, non era così?

« _La senti anche tu questa voce, non è vero, Ichigo?_ ».

Il mondo esterno è una dimensione che gli è ormai totalmente estranea. Ha perso ogni contatto, ogni modo di comunicare, non c’è che nulla attorno a lui e presto non ci sarà che nulla dentro di lui. Non può vedere, non può sapere, non può conoscere…

« _Sei proprio un incapace!_ ».

L’Hollow sorride, vittorioso, afferrando quell’opportunità fra le dita e stringendola salda, come sta facendo con il volto del suo Re.

« _Allora te lo spiego io. Lei ti sta chiamando. Lei ti sta chiamando e tu te ne stai qui, comodamente, a lasciarti morire_ ».

Sotto la sua mano, gli sembra che Ichigo stia scuotendo violentemente la testa, come per voler scacciare quelle parole.

Lui non si sta lasciando morire e poi, in quel momento, gli altri sono ancora al sicuro, troverà il modo di rialzarsi, senza bisogno di aiuto, troverà il modo di recuperare le forze e battere Ulquiorra se solo l’Hollow lo lascerà…

_«Kurosaki-kun...»._

Non è un suono quello che lo raggiunge quanto piuttosto una vibrazione, che si propaga dall’esterno, colpendolo e deformando i contorni del suo mondo interiore, fino a raggiungerlo con spaventosa urgenza.

«Cosa… che sta succ…».

« _Mentre tu stai qui a commiserarti, il pipistrello sta facendo a pezzettini i tuoi amichetti, Ichigo!_ ».

Non ha timore di infierire l’Hollow, si insinua nell’esitazione del suo Re, lo annienta, togliendogli anche quel poco fiato che gli resta per aprir bocca e prosegue inarrestabile nella sua marcia.

Il colpo di stato è appena cominciato.

« _Sei patetico, ti sei fatto schiacciare da quello scricciolo soltanto perché era fottutamente più determinato a uccidere di te!_ ».

« _Perché, lo sai qual è la verità, Ichigo?!_ » lo incalza lo spettro, beandosi del modo a dir poco frenetico in cui il ragazzo cerca di recuperare le forze per reagire e liberarsi dalla sua stretta.

« _La verità è che sei troppo occupato a fare l’eroe per ricordarti che questa è una guerra! O uccidi o vieni ucciso! Non c’è via di scampo!_ ».

«Io non voglio… uccidere nessuno! Io non sono come te!» protesta finalmente Ichigo, buttando fuori d’un fiato quella frase, per timore di venire interrotto ancora una volta.

L’espressione sul volto dell’Hollow non muta minimamente, come se quelle parole neanche fossero state pronunciate. Si limita a ridere con compiacimento, prima di replicare a quelle accuse.

« _E allora va’ a farti fottere, Ichigo! Così moriranno anche tutti i tuoi amichetti!_ ».

Il divertimento dello spettro sembra aumentare considerevolmente di fronte allo sguardo terrorizzato che lo Shinigami gli rivolge, senza più riuscire a nascondere il suo smarrimento. Lì, in bilico fra la vita e la morte, anche il controllo dell’ultima parte di se stesso gli sta scivolando via dalle dita ma non è quello che lo preoccupa. Vorrebbe tornare a essere lì fuori, tornare ad impugnare la spada, perché non può morire, lui deve vincere e deve…

« _Ma non ti lascerò crepare. Mi servi vivo_ ».

La mano dell’Hollow scivola, mollando la presa sul suo viso e afferrandolo per il collo. Lo fissa, rivolgendogli l’occhiata più implacabile di cui lo abbia degnato, prima di avvicinarselo al volto e sussurrare le parole successive.

« _E non permetterò che tu te ne resti a guardare senza fare niente mentre anche lei ti crepa davanti! Perché io non sono come te, Ichigo_ » aggiunge, sotto lo sguardo dilatato dal terrore del ragazzo.

« _Io non sono un incapace frignone che si fa strappare via tutto quello cui tiene!_ ».

Il silenzio più greve cala su tutte le cose, non un suono, neppure quello dell’acqua, spezza il buio intorno a loro ma la battaglia è già conclusa prima ancora che Ichigo apra la bocca. La lotta è già stata vinta e chi regge in mano la spada, questa volta, non è Ichigo. Chi sta per sferrare il prossimo colpo, questa volta, è la parte più feroce di se stesso.

«Cosa… cosa vuoi da me…».

La voce del ragazzo è ridotta a un tremito incontrollato mentre il peso di una sconfitta, tanto lontana nel passato quanto radicata nel fondo stesso della sua coscienza, lo atterrisce ancora di più, portandogli via le ultime briciole di ostinazione che ancora gli restano.

« _Niente che non mi sia già preso!_ » esclama vittorioso l’Hollow, mollando la presa sul suo collo e scaraventandolo violentemente verso il mare sottostante.

Indugia sospeso nell’aria per qualche secondo e poi lo raggiunge, recuperandolo per i capelli e impedendogli di affondare nell’acqua densa e scura.

« _Resta a guardare, Ichigo! Resta a guardare mentre vado fuori e li faccio a pezzi, tutti quanti! E questa volta non permetterò a nessuno di fermarci. A nessuno, mi hai capito?!_ ».

Ichigo non vuole assentire ma non ha la forza né la possibilità di negargli più niente. Fuori hanno bisogno del suo aiuto e lui… lui non può permettere che i suoi amici muoiano.

La voce di Orihime gli rimbomba dentro, non è più solo un suono ma la sensazione urgente e pressante di doverla aiutare che lo trafigge, attraversandolo da parte a parte. Non c’è più tempo per ribellarsi, non c’è più tempo per tirarsi indietro, anche a costo di chiedere aiuto all’essere che più di ogni altro al mondo odia.

Lo vede allontanarsi, veloce, divorando il buio che ancora li sovrasta e che lentamente si va riempiendo. Adesso è già lontano, sta sfiorando il soffitto e si prepara a uscir fuori.

« _È arrivato il momento di alzarsi, Ichigo, ma questa volta sarò io a proteggerla!_ ».

Soltanto la sua risata lo raggiunge, in un raspare sgradevole e violento, prima che lo spettro bianco sparisca dalla sua vista.

Il mondo trema, ancora una volta, e le ultime fondamenta crollano, attorno a lui, mentre i flutti del mare ormai calmo lo sballottano lontano da lì.

Il colpo di stato è terminato.

Il Re è appena stato detronizzato.

_I am a man who walks alone_   
_And when I'm walking a dark road_   
_At night or strolling through the park_   
_When the light begins to change_   
_I sometimes feel a little strange_   
_A little anxious when it's dark_   
_**{Fear of the dark – Iron Maiden}** _


End file.
